


Action

by Shadowandblack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe- actortale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader is a actress, Reverse Harem, keep blue ink and black away from the food table, reader gets all of the skellys, sans is a diva, writer can’t tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandblack/pseuds/Shadowandblack
Summary: What if the glitch was not real life? What if it was a movie instead? What if all of the actors had a crush on the lead actress? Let the drama begin.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyRainDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/gifts).



> This au is the spawn of quite a few ‘what ifs’ That the creator of ‘the glitch’ (LazyRainDancer or theLazyHermits on tumblr) received. Permission was given to write a story on the au and I encourag you all to check out there tumblr.

Job hunting is hard! Or at least job hunting for a job that is not a fast food restaurant is. Sighing you shook your head as you half heartedly looked over your resume as you some how also wove threw the mass of people who were also out and about.

Was it something on your resume? Or was it something NOT on your resume? Wasn’t your college degree suppose to help you with getting accepted for a job?!  
Oh geeze you could just feel the stress and anxiety getting to you already. Taking a deep breath you neatly tucked your resume into your bag that was slung over a shoulder before glancing around trying to decided what to do. Since your job interview did not go well (they really did not seem to interested in you at all…) perhaps you should take one of the longer ways around to your apartment and take a stroll through the park?

yep that’s exactly what your going to do. Maybe even buy something cool to eat as you do so to help you cool off and relax. Nodding firmly to yourself you suck in another deep breath before letting it out slowly and smiling. Everything’s going to be ok and you will be just fine! You do have enough money for 3 or so months after all and if needed you could always move back in with your parents till you were back on your feet (although that would hurt your pride quite a bit…best to leave that one as plan z).

feeling a wave of calm overcome you as your gaze wandered around you as your stopped at a cross walk waiting for the red hand to turn into a green walking stick person, you felt your shoulders sink down into a more relaxed position then the tensed one they were just a moment ago as you watched the people around you. There was a man about your age who was standing along side his bike looking to be in a rush as one of his legs jiggled up and down as he glared at the sign as if willing it to change, a mother who was scolding her son who was refusing to hold her hand saying he was old enough to walk on his own (this one amused you a bit reminding you of the meany times you thought you were grown enough to do things that you most definitely were not), and lastly there was a skeleton (questions are popping up in your mind that you are struggling to push down) who was wearing a hat and some sun glasses (ok that’s it! How do those things stay on?! ). He was holding up his glasses a bit as he peered down at his phone.  
forcing yourself to look away before you were caught staring or lost your self control and started rapid firing questions at the poor dude you turned your attention back to the cross walk sign which changed no more then 10 seconds after you looked at it. The biker quickly took off followed shortly by the mother who looked like she just wanted to be home at this point and her son. Taking a moment to adjust your bag you let the skeleton go next before you began to go. Or at least you would of if it was not for the sounds of tires screeching that caused you to look down the road. You were hardly able to process that the sound was caused by a car being t-boned by a truck that was still going before you had grabbed the back of the skeletons gray t-shirt pulling him back onto the side walk with you.

the force of your pull caused you to Lose your balance and fall on your but and caused the skeleton to land on his back. Holding back a groan of pain you quickly turned your attention to the skeleton and shook his shoulder. “Are you ok?!”

The skeleton just laid there on the ground for a moment or two before reaching up and pulling out some ear buds you had not seen he had on as he sat up and looked around. His gaze immediately went to the wreak that had just barley passed over the spot the both of you had been. He then turned his attention back on you looking a little spooked. “You…um…your the one who pulled me right?”

doing your best to stop any shaking caused from your sudden adrenaline rush you nodded. “Yay…I hope I did not hurt you…”

the skeleton barked out a loud laugh causing you to jump. “My shoulders and rear end may hurt a bit but I’m sure much more would be hurting a whole lot worse if I had been caught up in that.”

He jerked his thumb at the wreck (the drivers of the vehicles were just getting out to yell at each other) in such a manner that you could not help but chuckle. Smiling softly you shook your head and began to stand up. “Well I’m glad your fine but I should probably get going.”

before you could stand up he had grabbed your wrist. “Ah! W.wait! You have to um…oh! You may have to stay to give a statement!”

you stared blankly at him as your mind slowly processed his words before realization finally dawned on you. “Oh! Yay the police probably would want to hear what we saw considering we were almost part of it…”

he nodded surprisingly happy for someone who almost got ran over. “Yep! By the way what’s your name?”

blinking a bit as you slowly sat back down. “My name?”

humming a bit in acknowledgment he nodded. “Yep your name, I would love to know the name of my hero.”

balking a bit at the word hero being used in reference to yourself you quickly tried to deny it but the skeleton noticed your reaction to the word and spoke up first. “Oh don’t be so modest you did save me from that.”

He nodded to the wreck causing you to sign in defeat and blush which seemed to please him greatly. “Alright fine you win”

you playfully huffed out causing his grin to grow wider. “And as for my name…”

You sit up straighter and tell him your name. The skeleton gets a far off look on his face as he try’s out your name himself. Chuckling a bit you nod and give him a thumbs up to let him know he got it right causing him to beam. Realizing it would be awkward to keep referring to him as the skeleton in your mind you decided to get his Name as well.“So what’s yours?”

frowning as the skeleton looked at you with a questioning look. “What’s my what?”

Realizing how vage you had been you quickly amended yourself. “Name, your name what is it?”

understanding crossed his features before he smiled. “oh! My names in….link! It’s link”

he looked nervous and a little guilty for a moment before he shifted back to his happy personality you had come to know in the short amount of time. Before you could question him further on his name (like the game? As in link link? As in ‘its dangerous to go alone! Here take this!’ Link?) you herd the police sirens. You and link shared a look as you both mentally prepared yourselves and stood up just as the 3 police cars arrived.

out of the 3 cars came 5 police officers, 3 went to the wreck while 2 went about diverting traffic around the wreck. You and link waited somewhat patently as the police did there thing. It was not to awful long before a police officer came along and questioned you both separately. After you gave him your statement you began to head to the park for that icecream when link popped up besides you (presumably once he was done with his interrogation) panting and blushing a rather cute rainbow color that suited him quite well. “Oh geeze link Are you ok? You look a little out of breath?”

struggling to control his wheezing he waved his hand in a dismissive way. “Mhm fine *wheeze* just outa br*wheeze*eeth…oh dear stars it’s to hot to be running like that.”  
unable to help yourself you laughed and shook your head slightly. “It is rather hot it’s partly why I’m heading off to get some icecream.”

ink immediately perked up taking a deep breath in he stood up from his hunched over position. “Oh icecream? Let me pay for that! Least I could do for my hero. Besides I could use some as well.”

your cheeks heat up in another blush as you shook your head slightly in exasperation and smiled at link. “Is you calling me your hero going to be a thing now? And I don’t mind as long as you don’t mind me eating up a bit of your time.”

grinning link quickly looped his arm with yours as he practically begins to skip to the nearest icecream cart. “Mind? Why would I mind if I get to spend more time with a wonderful person like you.”

he threw In a wink at you in the end causing your blush to deepen and for you to laugh. His enthusiasm was beginning to infect you as you began to walk with a pep in your step. “Man you sure can be smooth when you want.”

grinning he turned to look at you once stopping at the cart. “Oh I have not even gotten started yet.”

oh man what have you gotten yourself into? Unable to help yourself you just smile in amusement ignoring how hot your face felt along with links victorious smile. Link nudged you to the owner of the cart quietly urging you to order which you do. Once you have your icecream in hand you peal off the wrapper in throw it into the nearby trash as you watch link paybefore he headed over to you with his own icecream. Was it just you or did he seem a bit familiar?  
noticing your stare as he tossed his wrapper into the trash as well he gave you a questioning look. “What? Is there something on my face?”

noticing the perfect opportunity to get a little revenge you smiled and winked at him. “All I see on your face is handsome.”

your smile quickly morphed into a rather victorious smirk when he blushed and blushed hard. Laughing a bit you patted his arm in a reassuring way. “All flirting aside I was just thinking that you looked rather familiar.”

link immediately tensed up. “Oh really? Haha mabey you have seen me around before?”

humming a bit you shook your head as you began to eat your icecream. “No…I don’t think that’s it…”

noticing link looked a little nervous you were about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke up again. “Oh! You mentioned that there was another reason that you were getting icecream, what was it?”

throwing your head back a bit as you groan before sighing and looking down at your shoes. “A job interview I went to today did not go as good as I had wanted it to…”

link froze before slowly turning to look at you. “Your looking for a job?”

nodding slowly before looking back up at him. “Yes I am but don’t worry about it I’m sure I’ll get the next one.”

link hummed slightly as he looked at you with what you assumed was squinted eyes (eye sockets?), it’s kinda hard to tell with his sunglasses. “How are you with acting?”

blinking in surprise you shrug. “Um…I did a few plays in college and high school so I would say I’m okaaaaaaa wait? Where are we going?!”

before you could even finish your sentence ink had grabbed your hand causing you to drop your icecream as he basically started to drag you behind him as he Turned to look at you with a excited smile.“We’re going to your new job!”

completely confused you followed him. “My new job? What are you talking about? Wait more importantly my icecream!”

not stopping link just kept marching ahead. “Don’t worry about it well get you another one!”


	2. Lead role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn who link or ink really is and try out for a lead or the lead role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In need of a beta reader for this story along with BB, anyone interested?

Sssssooooo the person who you pulled out of the way of the on coming wreck is not really link. Nope instead he’s ink, you know the famous actor? Some one so famous that even you recognized him some what when you were getting ice Cream? 

Yep that’s him.

How do you know this? Well...after dragging you around with him for a while (dude is persistent you have to give him that) the both of you finally came to a movie set where the security guard emidently recognized him and hurriedly let him in after calling him ‘mr.ink’ as he greated him. At first you just thought he miss spoke or you herd him wrong after all you could not have meet THE ink. But no the universe just had to prove you wrong in the form of some set hands who kept on popping up as the two of you fast walked to god knows where each referring to him with the same name that the security guard did. But the final straw was when Link (or should you be calling him ink at this point?) lead you to a room with 3 other people who looked rather important (you were able to recognize one as a set director) and they are addressed him as ink.

Your poor brain was unable to handle this anymore, you no longer could hear what was going on around you as you began to have a internal freak out. You were on a movie or show set with t h e famous ink. The very same ink you have been chatting with and had ice cream with...the same ink who you had even flirted a tad with!?

Well now you know why he looked a tad familiar to you...

After finally coming to terms with this new development you slowly tuned back into the conversation (as you filed away questions that you were going to ask ink later away (some of those questions may or may not of been about how he kept his glasses on...)).

“Oes not have any experience!”

“Actually she has plenty she has been in a few plays!”

“That’s different! There plays!”

“I’m not to sure they are to awfully different.”

“That’s still not enough experience for the lead role!”

“...we could test her acting skills to see if she could be a good fit for the lead.”

...wait what?...lead....lead role?! Haha hahahaha you’ve lost it, you need to find somewhere to sit down...or just get dragged to a new room by a set hand to be auditioned for the part...well you do have no job right now and acting does pay rather well especially if your in a lead role. Perhaps you should just go with the flow and try out? Besides you needed to stick around to question ink.

you were in the room for about half an hour doing just about anything the producers (is that what you call them? No? Yes? Oh well) asked of you. Most of which some how turned into improve which you decided to have fun with. A little over the half hour mark they called it good and excused you from the room. As soon as you exited the room the first thing you saw was ink who was sitting on the floor of the right hand side of the door looking threw his phone. You moved around in front of him and looked down at him with your arms crossed. It did not take to long for him to notice you as he put his phone down and smiled up at you. “Oh hey! Finally done? How did it go?...what’s with the look?...did it not go well...?”

…crud he’s giving you the saddest look you have ever seen on a living being that is not a puppy...c.can you stay mad at him? Yes! Yes you can! Stay strong my will...

Leveling ink with a unamused look as you crossed your arms over your chest. You were going to tear into ink but just looking at his sad puppy dog face made your traitorous will fly far far away. Sighing you shook your head and sat down beside him trying to hold onto the last bit of your rapidly dissipating anger. “No idea really, this is the first one of these things I have ever gone to after all...I don’t really know what to look for. Oh and ‘link’ mind explaining what’s going on?”

You turned your head toward his slightly to send him a glare and got to watch his thoughtful expression turn into a guilty one. Good he should feel guilty. You watched as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt refusing to make eye contact. “Oops...I should of probably explained a bit more...well there is quite a bit that needs explaining so where would you like me to start?”

Pulling your legs up to your chest so you could put your chin on them as you hummed a bit in thought. It would be best to start somewhere in the beginning like what he was doing out and about today or why he stuck around with you (he’s a famous actor what could he possibly want to spend time with you?). But instead of either of those what you really were rather upset about and wanted a awnser to that would somewhat start at the beginning was his name. Or why he gave you a false name. At this point of time you honestly did not know if his name was even truly ink or even link! “How about you tell me who you really are ‘link’”

Ink shrunken back a bit when you empathized his fake name and looked rather ashamed as he still refused to make eye contact. “Oh geeze sorry about that I honestly wanted to give you my real name, almost did really, but I did not want to be found out. It’s actually rather difficult to go out and not be recognized at times and if I tell people my real name they usually put two and two togeather rather fast and tend to then make a big scene...”

He paused to look up and meet your eyes and smiled sheepishly at you. “Sorry about that honestly. But as you have probably figured out by now my real names ink, any other questions?”

Welp any anger you had managed to hold onto has just evaporated, turns out it’s just as flacky as your will. You reached over and gave his hand that was closest to you a quick squeeze to help comfort him as you smiled softly at him hoping to help ease his nerves of you still being upset with him. He perked up almost emidently as he began to smile again and the hand that had been fiddling with his shirt relaxed. “I have one last question, ready for it?”

Still smiling ink nodded. “ ask away!”

You released his hand not quite catching the disappointed look that flashed across his face as you wound the hand back around your legs. “So from what I have so far gathered is that I’m auditioning for a lead role for some sort of show right? Mind telling me about it?”

Ink nodded as he sat up straighter and began to explain in depth about the show. From what you could gather from his rapid explanation was that it follows the main charecter in their journey through the multi verse as they attempt to save it from a glitch that is infecting it. In each world they meet a pair of skeleton brothers that the main charecter befriends and who help the main charecter stop the virus in their world. You smiled as you watched ink get more and more into explaining it before you were interrupted by one of the producers (?) opening up the door and asking for ink to join them. Ink stood up and offered you a nervous smile before he went into the room and closed the door behind him.

Sighing to yourself you sat their and looked at a rather large patch of Black that was in the black, gray and white tile floor that you were just now begin to notice as you thought about what was going on. The process for deciding roles here was much different from the few plays you had done in the past...did you even do well? Is that why they wanted to talk to ink? You could really use the job and it does sound fun especially if you get to work with ink he seemed nice and the both of you seem to get along rather well...shaking yourself from those thoughts you pulled your phone out from your pocket and began to text one of your sisters who had been nicked named buff-Chan. Buff for obvious reasons...the Chan was just a addition from one of your other siblings who was nick named nerd-Chan when they were in their anime phase. No wait scratch that that wording suggests that they are no longer into anime (lots of the anime she watches are rather good, you have watched quite a few yourself with her for fun quite a few times). Just as you were finishing up sending her a rather leanthy text explain to her your near morning death experience along with the fact that you were now trying out for the lead role the door beside you was kicked open and you were tackled to the floor. Some how you managed to keep ahold of your phone as you yelped in surprise and struggled to sit up before you noticed who had tackled you. You relaxed and patted ink on the back and sighed in confusion. “Ink? What’s all of this about?”

Inks who’s face was currently trying to become one with your belly tryied to excitedly talk around your belly with out moving his head but it just all came out as indecipherable. Frowning you attempted to sit up but was only able to prop yourself up on your arms, you frowned at him in confusion. ‘What was that?”

Ink lifted his face from it’s previous spot and smiled the widest you have seen all day. “You got the role!”

Blinking you attempted to process what he was saying. “I...got the role?”

Ink nodded excitedly as he got off of you and sat up. “Yes! You get the lead role!”

It took you a moment to fully get it through your mind that you had actually gotten the role, once it did you grinned and returned inks tackle with your own hug tackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any ideas? Want to chat? Go to my tumblr! https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Ideas? Comments? Ask away here or at my tumblr!
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


End file.
